uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elenor
'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly smaller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Dark blue '''Markings: '''Pick splotched matkings on her ears, tail, feet, hands, quil tips and on her eye '''Skin color: '''Peach muzzle, inner ears, arms and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped, orang eyewhites, white eyes and slit pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two quils on the side of her face and a bang to one side '''Other noticeable features: *'Glow -' Orange fur bits glow softly in the dark Overall clothing style: Wears an orange sleeveless top over a plaid white skirt. Under the skirt wears orange shorts so no upskirt peeking is possible. Wears arm warms that are white with black edges. wears white stockings in orange boots with platforms 'Personality' Likes *Being worshipped *Power *Bringing people to their knees Dislikes *The fact that she some times croaks *The majority of men and their hormons Fav drink: Water Fav food: Appels Personality: *Power hungry *Aggresive *Dominant *Needy *Over obsessive *Will do whatever to get what she wants *Affectionate *Accepting *Openminded 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Knows how to combine her powers for the best effects *Extreemly agile and fast with a high stamina Weaknesses: *Quite bad at hand to hand combat *Far from stealthy *Relies way too heavily on her powers Abilities: *'Poison Spit' - Much like'' some snakes he is able to spit poison at her enemies *'Poison Touch''' - Able to spread the posion by being touched. It's highly paralyzing and will work it's way to the heart of the one who touched her without her consent, it will stop the heart from beating within minutes *'Mind control' - Is able to mind control people to a certain degree. The lower their will, the easier she can control them *'Telekinesis' - Able to lift objects and move them with her mind. This includes hurling objects at opponents *'Hypnotism' - Able to hypnotise her opponent into an idle state with their gaurd lowered *'Hallucinations' - Due to the combining effect of poison and her mental powers, is able to embed extreemly powerfull hallucinations that do not dissapear till the poison has run out. This poison being gas based and insanely hard to detect *'Ensnare' - Once again a combination of her powers, uses her psychic powers to stun an enemy in place, using poisonous gas to then paralyze them completely for as long as the poison is in effect 'History' *Middle child born to Zala and Xavier *Was a spoiled little shit *Always heard word about being a guardian of the Styx *Became very intrested in it and told her mother she wanted to be the next guardian to do good and help this world *Was denied *Very hurt of this and didn't understand, tried to figure it out *Apparantly her older brother was the only one able to take her place *Furious at this as it was unfair as could be to her *The bickering between her and Zala continued for a year or two till at the age of 25 she was sick of it and left to the upper *Went on a tiny rampage for as long as her rage lasted, training herself to proof her mother wrong, that she could be as strong as her older brother if not stronger *Spend the next years training like crazy, getting stronger and stronger *Learns of mythos of a locked demonlord *Figures that if she can free the demonlord, she will be rewarded with even more power and a high rank *Perfect to shove it in the face of those who underminded her *Starts her journey to track it down and it's location 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Oh nooooooo look plot stuff * Category:Minor Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Alive